Forced Love part 2
by Jaina L Solo
Summary: Part 2


Part 2 

Disclaimer: if I had a brain I would of made up these characters. But I don't, so I didn't, so I ain't gettin paid 

"Raynar!! Stop!! Okay, I thouhgt we had deal!! Stop it!!" Jaina said as she pulled her knees up to her chest. Raynar looked up to her with an exasperated look on his face. Jaina hit him over the head. "I said one toe!! You could paint one toe!! Now ALL of my toes are orange!!" Jaina shook her head. She knew that they had to be one of the first couples, Jaina couldn't believe she was a couple!!, to paint toes on their wedding night. But being stuck up here was so boring!!! "This entire marriage thing sucks!" Raynar said with disgust. "For you and me both," Jaina said, "for you and me both." Suddenly she thought of something. Why had she not gotten this idea sooner? "Hey Raynar, you wanna break out of here?" "We can't go out the door genius, our parents locked us in here. Our moms may not be happy about the araingment, but they do want little grand people running around." "We don't go out the door, haven't you ever run off before?" "Oh, and you have?" "You think my parents, let me go see Zekk when I was little? I've snuck out of this palace plenty of times, come on!" Jaina said as she began to crawl up the ventalation shaft. Raynar shook his head, but climbed up after her. 

**** 

"What you need is a macaanic for a girlfriend!" Zella said as she left Zekk's table in disgust. That was the fourth girl who had left and the fourth girl who had said that. 'Well it's true,' he thought, 'I do need a mancanic. But she's gone.' "Zekk, hey Zekk!!" Zekk looked up to see who could be calling his name. Jacen jogged up to the table, followed by Tenel Ka, Lowie, Lusa, and Anakin. "Where's chaterbox?" Zekk said glumly to Anakin. "If you mean Tahiri," Anakin said rolling his eyes, "she's not used to running around at this time in the morning, looking for people who don't show up at their best friend's wedding." "I never said I was going to go," Zekk replied. Jacen sighed and sat down accross from Zekk. Everyone else took a seat to, this could take a while. 

**** 

"Hurry up will you?" Jaina hissed impatiently. "I've never done this before, you want to wait up?" Raynar replied. "Where are we going anyway?" "To Jacen, he's at some club." "I'm not even going to start about why you should know that." "You're a jedi, you've seen us do this lots of times." They crawled along in silence for a few seconds. "You know, if we do have to stay married, it won't last long, with us fighting like this, already." "Raynar, we always fight like this, it's part of us being friends, even though I don't understand why we're friends in the first place." "Nice, real nice, are we there yet?" "Almost." 

**** 

"You think this is easy for me?!?!"Lusa yelled at Zekk. "I'm in the exact same position as you, and I'm not hiding! And I know you left the Acadamy, didn't you." Lusa pulled back from him for a second. "You must of, if you couldn't of stood the wedding." "So what, I'll find some nice jedi person to complete my training, if I decide to complete it!" "Look, self pity, and trying to make Jaina jealous isn't going to work, you need to face it, it's not easy, I'll tell you that, but you gotta!!" "Hey, you and Raynar didn't have what me and Jaina had!!" "We had feelings for one another, what happened to you that makes you so special? I was evil to, I messed up, same as you! "Yea, but when you messed up, you didn't almost kill Raynar, you didn't come back to the light or whatever because of Raynar, and after that you didn't live because Raynar was the only thing going for you in your life!!" Zekk couldn't believe what he was saying, that he would tell anyone this. Lusa barily flinched. "It doesn't matter what you went through, if you could get out of that mess, you must be able to pull yourself through during this!!" her voice getting louder with each word. "Why won't you leave me alone!! Why do you care what I do?" "Because you aren't any better than me, you don't deserve all of this pity, I want you to see that you aren't any more special!!" "Whoa and I thought we fought bad," a voice said from behind Zekk. He turned to face Jaina. She walked inbetween Lusa and Zekk, who during the fight had stood up. "We aren't nearly as bad as these two!" she said to Raynar. "Actually, we are as bad as them, we don't get as loud as them, but we fight more." "The point was who fights the worst, not the most, rainbow boy." "Don't call me that! I haven't worn anything "weird" since, since..." "Since the wedding?" "It wasn't by choice!" "Excuse me for interuptting," Tenel Ka said, this was getting really old, "but what are you two doing down here my friends?" "They want to hear one of my jokes," Jacen replied. "Jacen my friend, now is not the time, please, tell Lowbacca later." A series of barks and growels came from the Wookie, then em teedee piped up, "Master Lowbacca, expresses his discontent, on the matter of Master Jacen's jokes." "Sounded more like 'No way' em teedee," Jaina told the little droid, who in the meantime had begun to use a bottle of paint remover for her toes and was taking the orange stuff off. "How did that happen?" Anakin asked, looking at her toes, and their strange color. Jaina jerked her thumb to Raynar. "He thought it would be fun to dump the whole bottle on my toes." "I tried!" was Raynar's pathetic response. "That's a pathetic excuse." Raynar opened his mouth then closed it, then opened it again. He sighed. "I know." "You agree with me?" "Yea, 'I tried' is a very pathetic excuse." "Good for you, now if you could just see my point, that we get to go on a vacation, excuse me, "honeymoon" for 2 weeks, we should go to Mon Calamari." "No, I want to go to Naboo, and I'm the husband, shouldn't I get to choose?" "Shut up," Jaina retorted, "you want to go to Naboo, fine go!" "I will!" "Good! You know, I don't like this marrage thing anymore than you, so let's get one thing strait, you being the husband, gives you NO power, understand?" "Don't take it out on me, I didn't want to marry you!" "Will you two shut up!!" Tenel Ka looked around for who said that. When she noticed everyone staring at her, with their mouths wide open. Tenel Ka realized she had been the one to yell out in the middle. "Sorry" she muttered. "Tenel Ka, what is with you?" Jacen asked, she had been like this all week, he was tired of it. "You want to know what is 'with me'?" she asked, "I will tell you what's 'with me'. Jaina and Raynar know one another, and like one another, to some degree, they are about the same age and they have to be married, and everyone has not stopped complaining and crying, and whinning about it since we all found out! I, on the other hand, must marry someone I have never meet, may not like, may not be anywhere near my age, and someday I will have to marry them, if I was given a situation like Jaina and Raynar's I would be happy. I might even smile, friend Jacen." With that she stood up and walked out of the club. By this point the area around them had cleared out, and most people were watching what was happening. 

**** 

Tahiri wasn't asleep. In fact, she was wide awake, working on getting a transmission to work. She may of been young, but she knew what she was doing, at least she thought she did. 

~~~~~~~~ Well, that was part 2, as stupid as it was. I have notice however, that I put alot of things in parentasies, and I would like to blame that on Dr. Evil, and my friends who constantly immate him, it's rubbing off. 


End file.
